At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts relates to a method and/or apparatus for enhancing an error correction performance in a data storage system.
A non-volatile memory device is a memory device capable of retaining stored information although a power is cut. Examples of the non-volatile memory device may include a flash memory and the like. However, in the non-volatile memory device such as the flash memory, an error occurrence rate increases as the number of times of use or a time period of use increases. Accordingly, there is a demand for enhancing an error correction performance by using an error correction code having a limited size in a storage device to which the non-volatile memory device is applied.